Die Geschichte der Black Rose
by Ginevrose
Summary: Sirius zieht in seine neue Wohnung ein. Seine Nachbarin, auf die er ein Auge geworfen hat, so denkt er, ist eine Muggel. Wie er sich dabei gettäuscht hat...


**Anmerkungen:** Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Der Inhalt der Geschichte ist meiner Feder entsprungen, ich verdiene aber kein Geld damit.

Dies ist meine erste eigene FF. Ich hoffe ich bekomme von allen, die sich schon die Mühe machen und sich die Story durchlesen auch ein Feedback. Das würde mir nämlich enorm helfen!

**Chap 1: Das offene Fenster**

Trotz eisiger Novemberkälte stand das Fenster des neuen Bewohners weit offen. Es schien, als ob dieses kleine Quadrat mit seinen wehenden Gardinen die einzige Lichtquelle weit und breit wäre; denn obwohl die Dämmerung gerade eingebrochen war, waren weder die Straßenlaternen noch die wenigen Fenster der benachbarten Wohnungen beleuchtet. Einzig und allein die Stimmen, die aus diesem Fenster des dritten Stockes drangen, erfüllten die im Moment menschenleere, graue Gegend mit Leben.

Vor eben genau diesem Appartement stand eine schwarzbekleidete junge Frau mit einer Handtasche und einem großen Koffer in der Hand. Ihr Blick war auf das offen stehende Fenster gerichtet, viel mehr fixiert; so als ob dieses kleine Quadrat das Interessanteste in dieser tristen Gegend wäre. Ein Rascheln weckte sie aus ihrer Trance. Sofort drehte sie sich um, den Zauberstab fest in der linken Hand umklammert. In dem Gebüsch, den sie mit Argusaugen durchsuchte, flitzte gerade ein Eichhörnchen auf einen nahe stehenden Baum hoch.

Die junge Frau drehte sich wieder dem Appartement zu, steckte beruhigt ihren Zauberstab in die Manteltasche und schritt mit dem Koffer und der Handtasche bepackt, in Richtung der Appartementtür. Einen Moment lang kramte sie in ihrer ebenfalls schwarzen Handtasche herum, bevor sie einen Schlüsselanhänger hervor holte. Sie steckte einen der zwei Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch und trat mit ihrem Gepäck in das Treppenhaus.

Es war stockdunkel. Sie betätigte den Lichtschalter und drückte den Aufzugsknopf. Als die Aufzugstür einige Sekunden später öffnete, glitt sie hinein. Oben im dritten Stock angekommen, wandte sie sich der linken Tür zu. Aus der Rechten konnte man entfernt Stimmen hören. Erneut steckte sie einen Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch, hielt jedoch inne. Sie versuchte angestrengt den Stimmen zuzuhören, die aus der Nebentür kamen, was ihr jedoch misslang. Als das Licht des Treppenflurs wieder ausging, öffnete sie schließlich die Tür, ging mit ihrem Gepäck hinein und verschloss sie mit einem _Klick_ hinter sich.

Just in diesem Moment ging das Licht des Treppenhauses wie von Geisterhand wieder an. Hinter der rechten Tür ertönte ein Klingeln. Kaum fünf Sekunden später wurde besagte Tür weit geöffnet. Zum Vorschein kam ein auffällig gutaussehender, junger Mann mit etwas längeren schwarzen Haaren.

„Na endlich! Ihr habt euch lang genug Zeit gelassen!", sagte dieser und schien mit der Luft zu reden. Denn vor der Haustür war niemand zu sehen. Er ging etwas zur Seite und öffnete die ohnehin schon weit geöffnete Tür noch ein wenig mehr. „Aua, Pete! Das war mein Fuß!", sagte er noch bevor er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss.

In der mit warmem Licht erfüllten Wohnung des Schwarzhaarigen standen nun zwei weitere junge Männer, die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen waren; nachdem der Größere der Beiden, sich selbst und den Anderen aus einer Art Umhang befreit hatte. In der Hand hielt dieser nicht nur eine vollbepackte, schäbige Tasche (die den Anschein machte jeden Augenblick zu reißen), sondern auch einige Flaschen.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass das mein Fuß war und nicht Krone's?", fragte der kleine, runde, junge Mann, der neben den anderen beiden eher wie ein 16 Jahre alter Teenager aussah, als um die Zwanzig.

„Naja, weil Krone Augen hat und weiß wohin er lang läuft", antwortete der Gefragte mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und nahm dem Anderen, Krone, ein paar Flaschen ab.

„Mmpf", bekam er als Antwort von ‚Pete', der nebenbei seine Schuhe auszog.

„Neben mir wohnt nur eine alte Oma die nichts sehen kann, Krone. Also, wenn ihr das nächste Mal hier her appariert, braucht ihr euch nicht noch den Tarnumhang überzuwerfen."

„Sicher ist sicher Tatze", sagte Krone, der bebrillt war und schwarze, in alle Richtungen abstehende Haare hatte. Während er sich seines Umhangs entledigte sagte er grinsend: „Übrigens, woher weißt du, dass eine Oma neben dir wohnt? Der Hausmeister meinte doch, dass die Bewohnerin schon seit Wochen verreist ist. Also kannst du sie gar nicht gesehen haben."

„Ich geh einfach mal davon aus. Die Alte wohnt bestimmt schon seit Jahrzehnten da drin. Ich meine, welcher normale Muggel wohnt schon freiwillig in so 'ner Bruchbude?"

„Du", kam es von Pete.

„Die Betonung liegt auf _Muggel_, Wurmschwanz. Mit ein bisschen Magie", sagte ‚Tatze' nun mit deutlichem Stolz in der Stimme, „kann auch die schlimmste Bruchbude zu neuem Glanz erwachen!"

Zusammen lachend und vollbepackt mit den Flaschen und allerlei Süßem, die sich anscheinend in der schäbigen Tasche befanden, machten die Drei sich den langen Flur entlang auf dem Weg zu einem großen Raum, dessen Wände man schon von weitem sehen konnte, dass sie in einer warmen Farbe gestrichen worden waren.

Dieser Raum beinhaltete auf der rechten Seite einen gigantischen Flügel, der fast die Hälfte des Zimmers einnahm. An der Wand gegenüber dem Flügel hing ein riesengroßes Poster, auf dem ein großer, goldener Vogel auf schwarzem Hintergrund abgebildet war. Auf der linken Seite des Zimmers war eine gemütliche Ecke in Form eines Kamins, eines kleinen rechteckigen Tisches, einer riesigen Couch (auf der locker sechs Leute drauf hätten Platz nehmen können), zweier Stehlampen und eines kuscheligen Sessels eingerichtet.

Auf diesem Sessel saß nun eine junge Frau, die nicht älter als 19 oder 20 zu sein schien und deren smaragdgrüne, mandelförmige Augen wissensbegierig auf jemanden gerichtet waren, der wiederum auf der großen Couch saß und ihr trotz seines müden Blickes etwas erzählte.

Als die Drei das Wohnzimmer erreicht hatten, stapelten sie die Leckereien und die Flaschen auf den rechteckigen Tisch.

Die junge Frau, zuvor noch mitten in einem Gespräch mit ihrem Gegenüber verwickelt, hörte mitten im Satz auf. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf die volle Ladung an Süßigkeiten gerichtet.

„Merlin...", entfuhr es ihr. Sie beugte sich von dem Sessel aus nach vorne und pickte sich aus dem ganzen Stapel etwas ganz bestimmtes aus. „Wie lange ist es schon her, seit ich das letzte Mal ‚Bertie Bott's Bohnen' gegessen habe?!", sprach sie eher zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

Der junge Mann mit dem müden Blick und den braunen Haaren wandte sich nun einem der Neuankömmlingen zu. „Ihr wart extra in Hogsmeade? Im ‚Honigtopf'?"

„Jep, Moony", kam es von Krone, der sich gerade zu der einzigen Frau in der Gruppe runtergebeugt hatte, ihr eine rote Locke aus dem Gesicht strich und ihr einen Kuss gab, bevor er sich neben dem Braunhaarigen auf die Couch fallen ließ.

„Aua, Wurmschwanz! Du bist mir auf den Fuß getreten!", rief die Rothaarige und zog die Beine hoch, während der Beschuldigte sich geschwind auf die Couch warf, ehe es schlimmer werden konnte.

Krone und Tatze schauten sich an und prusteten laut los.

„Haben wir was verpasst?", fragte Moony die beiden mit einem Lächeln.

„Wurmschwanz weiß Bescheid", antworteten diese unisono und immer noch lachend.

Indessen warf Tatze seinen drei Freunden auf der Couch jeweils eine Flasche rüber. Bei der Freundin seines Freundes hielt er jedoch inne. Er kam mit der Flasche in der Hand auf sie zu. „Bitte schön, Lily", sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und überreichte ihr höchstpersönlich die Flasche. „Für die wunderschönste Dame hier im Haus."

„Du bist und bleibst wohl immer ein Gentleman, was Sirius?", grinste diese zurück und ignorierte das gleichzeitige Augenverdrehen der drei anderen männlichen Wesen auf der Couch.

„Schneid dir mal eine Scheibe von deinem besten Freund ab, James. _Deine _Gentlemanqualitäten haben nämlich in letzter Zeit ziemlich nachgelassen", sagte Lily mit vorwurfsvoller, aber leicht amüsierter Stimme an ihren Freund gewandt, woraufhin es zum Gelächter aller kam.

Als sie sich alle beruhigt hatten, verkündete Sirius schließlich: „Wollen wir nicht endlich anstoßen?" Er stand vom Boden (auf dem ein weicher Teppich lag) auf und überquerte den Raum. Dort, in der Nähe des Flügels, auf einem Buffetschrank, lag ein Plattenspieler. Er legte eine Schallplatte auf und binnen weniger Sekunden war das Wohnzimmer von leiser Rockmusik erfüllt. Diese vervollkommnte die nun herrlich schattenlose Atmosphäre im Raum, wobei nicht nur das gedämpfte Licht seinen Anteil dazu beitrug.

Sirius setzte sich wieder auf den Boden, sodass er seinen Freunden gegenüber saß.

„Accio Sektgläser!" Daraufhin kamen auf einem Tablett fünf Gläser in das Wohnzimmer herein geflogen. Er füllte sie mit Sekt und überreichte sie den anderen.

„Na dann, auf – "

„Warte", unterbrach ihn Lily. „Kannst du zuerst das Fenster schließen? Wir haben genug gelüftet. Es zieht langsam wirklich", sagte sie und wickelte sich mit einer Decke ein, die zuvor noch auf der Lehne des Sessels lag.

Sirius, der am nahesten am offenen Fenster war, stand auf und schritt hinüber. Am Fenster angelangt, hielt er inne.

Er schloss die Augen, hörte im Hintergrund die leise Musik, hörte wie Lily und James sich gerade über etwas zankten, hörte das Lachen von Remus und Peter. Er hörte kaum noch die Musik, er hörte das Lachen seiner Freunde, seiner _Familie,_ das in seinen Ohren tausend Mal schöner klang, als die aufgelegte Musik...

„Hey, Tatze! Was ist los? Komm schon, sonst erfriert Lily noch!"

Die Stimme seines besten Freundes holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Er lächelte, sog scharf die frische Novemberluft ein, füllte damit seine Lungen.

Er schloss das kleine Quadrat hinter sich zu und ließ die menschenleere Gegend wieder grau und lichtlos erscheinen.


End file.
